Blind
by Fwirl
Summary: How could she have been so blind all along? How could she not have seen before now? HaruhixTamaki oneshot


**Time for some more fluff! Lately I've been trying to get Shadow to read the epicness that is Tsubasa, but she said she won't. D8 **

**Unleeeess I write a TamakixHaruhi oneshot for her. And even then she'll only read ten chapters. But hopefully by then she'll be hooked; I know **_**I **_**loved the kudans in the first world they visited. ^.^**

**So anyways, this oneshot takes place when everyone's dancing and the fireworks are going off in the background. Kind of a more satisfying end (for TamakixHaruhi shippers) to the series, even though I'm more of a KaoruxHaruhi fan myself.**

**Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

_I almost lost him._ Haruhi glanced at Tamaki, the ever-cheerful Tamaki, laughing with two or three customers of the host club. He looked at happy as ever, even though he had nearly disbanded the club and left without a single goodbye to anyone…without a single goodbye to _her_. _I almost lost him._

"Something on your mind?" a familiar voice asked. Haruhi spun around, startled, to see Kaoru standing behind her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, shifting her gaze away from his penetrating stare. She always felt that Kaoru could see through everyone and tell what they were thinking or feeling; an ability which probably made him so kind when he wasn't pulling pranks with his brother.

"You look troubled," Kaoru replied, matching Haruhi's gaze and staring at where Tamaki was standing. "You keep looking over at the Boss. Are you worried that he'll go away? He already said that he'd stay here until he graduated."

"No, it isn't that," Haruhi objected quickly.

"So then it does have to do with the Boss," Kaoru stated, almost triumphantly.

Haruhi hesitantly nodded, forcing her heart out of her throat. What could she say? That she was upset that Tamaki had almost left them for good without a single word? He was going to stay, after all, so why did she feel so…so…heartbroken?

Kaoru looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, then extended his hand as the song in the background changed. "May I have this dance?" he requested politely.

"What?" Haruhi asked, surprised in the sudden change of topic.

"Maybe dancing will get your mind off of whatever it is that's weighing you down," Kaoru explained, smiling slightly.

"Alright, then," Haruhi agreed after a pause, placing her hand on Kaoru's.

Only a few seconds later and they were slowly spinning across the dance floor, Kaoru gently holding Haruhi and leading her through the steps she barely knew. Every now and then he would murmur "right, left, right, right" until she was back in step, her shoes clicking softly across the floor.

Haruhi found that Kaoru had been right; concentrating on the steps made her forget about Tamaki, and the music calmed her; but as soon as the song stopped, her mind whirled back to him. Kaoru must have noticed, because he asked, "Would you like to go again?"

"If you wouldn't mind," Haruhi replied. "I'm sorry you have to dance with me just because I'm a little worried about something."

"Not at all," Kaoru answered happily. "I enjoy dancing with you; it's actually kind of funny when you trip up on your own feet."

"Hey, I only did that once!" Haruhi said defensively.

"No, I'm pretty sure it was three times," Kaoru replied thoughtfully, his finger to his chin speculatively.

"I know how many times I've tripped tonight, and it was only that once, thank you very much," Haruhi persisted stubbornly. "And I think I'd know better than you."

"Whatever you say," Kaoru replied, his voice tinged with just enough sarcasm to let Haruhi know he wasn't serious. She also realized what he was trying to do; distract her from thoughts of Tamaki.

_Kaoru really is a good guy_, Haruhi thought as she matched pace with him on the dance floor once more. _And a good dancer_, she grudgingly added. _It must be a rich people thing._

Out of the corner of her eye, Haruhi caught sight of Tamaki, standing beside Hikaru and Kyoya, who were in a heated discussion, and watching her. She would've tripped and fell flat on her face out of nerves if Kaoru hadn't caught her and kept swinging her through the dance steps as if nothing had happened at all.

"Now do you want to tell me what's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing," Haruhi replied calmly, though she didn't feel near as certain as she sounded.

"Haruhi, you know you can tell me, right?" Kaoru persisted. "I won't laugh or anything. Maybe I can help."

"Kaoru, for the last time, nothing is wrong," Haruhi snapped, stopping and pulling away from him. Everyone kept dancing and laughing around them, not even noticing the two dancers who had suddenly stopped for no apparent reason.

Kaoru's eyes flashed with hurt for a moment before he looked away from Haruhi, instantly making her regret what she had just done. "You know what the worst part about being lied to is?" he murmured. "It's knowing that you're not worth the truth."

"No, Kaoru, I didn't mean it that way," Haruhi said desperately. "It's just, I was so worried about Tamaki, I–we almost lost him forever, and now that he's back, I don't, I…I love him."

Haruhi had spoken so fast that she hadn't really even registered what she was saying. Now that she had said those last words, she suddenly knew that they were true; that they had always been true, and always would be. How could she not have known before? How could she have been so stupid, so oblivious to her own feelings?

Kaoru had his head down, his bangs covering his face so that Haruhi couldn't tell what he was thinking. Did he think she was an idiot for babbling all of that to him without any regard for how he might feel? Was he still insulted for not being confided in in the first place?

"That's great, Haruhi!" he suddenly exclaimed, his head snapping up. "That you can love someone, and realize that; that's so wonderful! Being able to love someone with all of your heart, even knowing that it might not work out in the end, but willing to take the risks anyways; you're lucky to have that chance. I'm sure the Boss feels the same way about you too."

"Kaoru?" Haruhi asked, surprised by his sudden, unexpected outburst.

"You should go to him and confess," Kaoru insisted, his mouth pulled up at the corners in a dazzling smile. "Go, go!" Now he was practically pushing her towards where Tamaki stood, his back turned to them as he joined in Kyoya's and Hikaru's debate.

"I-I will," Haruhi promised, starting to run across the floor. She stopped only a few footsteps away, turning back to where Kaoru stood. "Kaoru, thank you; for everything."

"You should go to your prince," Kaoru replied, that smile still touching his lips, but something seemed off. His smile didn't reach his eyes, and he looked strangely alone and out of place where he stood. But before Haruhi could understand why that was, Kaoru had disappeared behind a wall of people making their way across the dance floor.

"Kaoru?" Haruhi murmured so softly that only she could hear. _You should go to your prince, _Kaoru's words chimed in her head. Then, turning, she ran to where Tamaki stood in front of her, the place he had always been these past few months, but where she had been too blind to see him.

Kaoru watched her go, feeling his heart crack with every step she took away from him, towards someone else. Even though he had known this would probably happen from the beginning, he hadn't been able to stop himself from trying. No, Haruhi and Tamaki would be very happy together, and they deserved that.

It was his own fault. But…even though he knew that, why did it still hurt so much? He could still see Haruhi's panicked expression as she blurted out that she loved Tamaki, and he had seen that she had just realized it herself. The smile that had lit up her face like never before as she thanked him seemed to be engraved into his memory.

"Why?" Kaoru muttered, a tear rolling silently, unnoticed, down his cheek. "Why couldn't it have been me?"

---

"Tamaki, I need to talk to you," Haruhi said breathlessly, coming to stand beside him. He looked over at her, but didn't seem surprised by her sudden appearance; almost like he had been waiting for her.

"What is it?" he asked happily.

"Um, not here," Haruhi replied, finding herself unable to meet his eyes. _What are you doing? _she asked herself. "Can we go somewhere more private?" _Why…why can't I make my eyes meet his?_

"Sure," Tamaki answered, but now he did look surprised. Haruhi led him away from the others, feeling their stares on the back of her neck like scorching flames.

"Oh, I know the perfect place to go!" Tamaki suddenly said, taking Haruhi by the hand and steering her in a different direction. Haruhi was glad the night was so dark as they walked away from the lit up area of the party; now Tamaki couldn't see the blush that covered her cheeks like a thin coat of paint.

"Here we are," Tamaki announced softly, coming to a halt. The loud music and rumble of talking was now a dim murmur, having been left far behind. In front of them stood a veranda, surrounded by hanging paper lamps that glowed with a soft, warm light. The scent of lilies and lavender hung in the air, and a few seconds later, Haruhi saw flowers lying on the roof of the veranda.

"We can talk here and no one will come," Tamaki said, walking up the stairs and entering the little veranda. Haruhi followed him, gazing around at the beautiful scenery that surrounded them. It was so…peaceful. "What was it you wanted to say?"

Haruhi turned around to see Tamaki looking at her expectantly, waiting for her to say what she had to after asking him to come all the way out here, no doubt. But suddenly, Haruhi couldn't find the words that she had thought would come easily once she was here, standing in front of the person she loved so much. Her mouth dry, she opened it, but nothing came out. No words of heartfelt love, of earnest compassion, of feverish nerves. Nothing.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, tilting his head slightly to the side in confusion. "Are you okay?"

"Tamaki, I…" Haruhi trailed off, then started again. "The truth is, I was so heartbroken when you decided to leave. You said you were going to disband the host club, and I thought that was why my chest hurt so much. But that wasn't it; it was because you were going away, to somewhere I couldn't follow you. You were going to leave, and you hadn't said anything to anyone, especially not me. I never thought that you would do that, and now that I know, it's made me realize just how important you are to me."

"Haruhi, you're very important to me as well," Tamaki replied, but Haruhi knew he didn't get the full implications of what she was saying.

"No, you're not important to me as just a fellow club member, a senpai, or even a friend," Haruhi continued. "I love you more than any of those things; Tamaki, you're the most important person to me."

Tamaki looked surprised by her confession, but Haruhi had known he would be. She would wait for him to collect his thoughts, wait patiently for his answer, even if it took forever. Because she loved him.

"Haruhi..." Tamaki started, but didn't seem to know what to say. "I…always thought that I loved you like a father would his daughter." Haruhi thought her heart would stop as he said those words, those words like daggers driving themselves into her chest. Was that all she was to him? A daughter-like figure?

"But lately, I've been wondering about that," Tamaki continued, his gaze intense as he locked eyes with Haruhi. "I don't think that I love you like a daughter; it isn't the same. When I think about you, I always want you to be happy and by my side, even if it might be a selfish request of me. I want you to be there, forever by my side. Haruhi, I love you."

Haruhi couldn't help it; she flew forward and wrapped her arms around Tamaki, so happy that she couldn't think of anything else but him. _He said he loves me! _Tamaki rested his hand on her back, pressing his cheek against her hair.

Haruhi raised her head a fraction, wanting to see his face to see if he was as happy as she was. A loud crackling sound came from behind them, announcing the start of the fireworks. Although, it didn't matter much to Haruhi as she found herself kissing Tamaki, wondering how she could have been so blind all this time.

* * *

**Aaaw, poor Kaoru. I just don't think I'm capable of writing a fic that isn't depressing anymore; I needed him in there to make my oneshot complete. -nods-**

**Actually, if you look back and reread what Kaoru is saying to Haruhi about loving someone, he's telling himself as much as her how lucky someone is to love someone, even if it doesn't work out. Isn't that awesome/depressing? ^.^/T-T**

**I know I'm not so good with writing fluff; again, I'm much more into writing angst, unrequited love, and the sorts. So I would be really grateful if you'd give me some concrit on this so I can improve my writing. **

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! ^.^**


End file.
